


Who's Idea Was This?

by why_didnt_i_get_any_soup



Series: Polyship Week 2018 [3]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Day 3: Silly, Food, Food Sex, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Polyamory, Polyship Week, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 19:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup/pseuds/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup
Summary: Clark makes sure he's home for Diana and Bruce





	Who's Idea Was This?

**Author's Note:**

> Sliding in real last minute with day 3 of polyshipping week run by [polyshipprompts](http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/)!

Clark said he would be home for dinner so he made sure he was there. He kept his promises. Even if he was on patrol. The night had been quiet, thankfully, so he flew to the apartment he shared with Diana in downtown Metropolis. Bruce was coming over so it was a special night.

When he opened the front door, the apartment was quiet and dark. Clark had super hearing though, so knew there was quiet breathing in the bedroom like Bruce and Diana were trying to surprise him. They knew they couldn’t, but they were trying anyway. He flicked lights on as he moved toward the bedroom.

“Hey guys, I’m home!” he called but got no response. It annoyed him a little.

Then, he flicked on the light to the bedroom. There, laying on the bed was Diana and Bruce, both naked except for whipped cream covering all of the best bits.

“Oh,” Clark licked his lips.

“Do you want a taste?” Diana asked, her voice low and sexy. Unlike her usual very serious and straightforward demeanor.

Clark burst out in a peel of laughter.

“Why are you laughing?” Bruce sat up then, the whipped cream sliding around then.

“I just,” Clark said between laughter, “never expected this from either of you!”

“Well, if you don’t like it…” Bruce started to sound defensive.

“I didn’t say I didn’t like it!” Clark smiled, stripping out of his suit and tossing it to a corner of the room.

Then, he crawled on the bed between the two of them, placing a hand on Bruce’s chest to push him gently back down, his hand getting some whipped cream on it. He kissed Bruce to placate him a little.

When he pulled away, he licked the whipped cream off his fingers. It was starting to melt from the body heat of both of his lovers.

“I guess I’d better lick this up quickly,” he said with a smirk, moving over to Diana.

He lapped it up quickly off Diana’s breasts. Then, he moved over to lick the same area on Bruce. But before Bruce could get too into the feeling, he moved back to Diana where it was covering much lower on her body. He didn’t hesitate to spread her legs and lick it away slowly. Diana groaned and rolled her hips. It was fun teasing them. They'd just given him a new power. Then, h e moved over to Bruce then, taking his length into his mouth slowly too.

“You’re a tease!” Bruce called when Clark pulled away.

“Who’s idea was this?” Clark asked smugly, ignoring the accusation.

“It was all Bruce,” Diana said, teasing herself a bit.

“You were all in,” Bruce said back, teasing himself too.

“I love it. I’m gonna need more whipped cream though!”


End file.
